


We Dream of Skies

by troublerumbles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troublerumbles/pseuds/troublerumbles
Summary: The First Order has been defeated, and the heroes feel lost. In each other and themselves.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	We Dream of Skies

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first attempt, constructive criticism welcome

He had always respected her. She was fierce and loyal, with a fire unlike any he had ever seen before. He also knew she was out of his reach.  
That didn’t stop him from falling in love with her.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Poe shot up from his sleep, damp with sweat and reaching for her. After a moment, he realized it was the dream. The same dream he’s been having for longer than he would like to admit.  
Rey wasn’t his to love. She belonged to only herself, and to covet her felt wrong. His heart may stop when she looks his way, but she is a Jedi, and the strongest person he has ever known.  
He shook off the last feeling of her touch, his imagination having run rampant in his slumber.  
Poe lifted himself out of his bed, debating a shower. After a moment he knew he couldn’t remember the last time he had and gathered the necessities to travel to the communal washroom. It was early, earlier than he would have liked, but an opportune time to shower in peace.  
Leaving his towel just outside the stalled shower, he relished the warm water on his face. His mind wandered to a darker place. So many had died, and while the Resistance had been victorious over the Frist Order, he wondered why he was here. As a Captain, Commander, Captain again, and then, acting General, many had died because of the calls he had made. And that would always haunt him. He often wished it had been him.  
Finishing, he turned off the water and grabbed his towel, his ear picking up another shower coming to an end. He had last track of time and space, not noticing anyone entering the wash. He hurried to dress, attempting to avoid contact, but he wasn’t quick enough. He heard the soft fall of feet as he pulled up his pants. Shirtless, he turned to see who was approaching.  
Of course, it was her.  
“You’re up early” Rey said with a smile, wrapped in a towel, small beads of water so very apparent on her slender shoulders.  
Poe turned quickly, stealing the vision his eyes craved and stared at the wall. “Maybe I stayed up late,” he threw back with a coy smile and toss of his head. It was better if she thought he was occupied with others, and not thoughts of her in his bed. Minus the towel.  
To his surprise, Rey let out a soft laughed. “Have it your way. I’ll see you at the briefing.”  
With that, Poe gave a curt nod to the wall, and left the wash as fast as he could, catching himself before he took a stolen glance at the woman he could only love from afar.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Rey was annoyed. Not only with herself, but with him!  
Poe had been her friend. A good one, and aside from Finn, the best. The past few weeks had changed everything. With the First Order defeated, and she lost so much more than she knew, she had wanted to be amongst her friends. Needed to be amongst them.  
Finn had Jannah now, and Rey adored her. She would never have begrudged him getting the love he deserved.  
Poe was nowhere to be found, aside from the occasional nod…and sometimes, she thought, his eyes lingered on her face a little too long. But he ran from her anytime she approached.  
Amongst all the celebrations and joy, she felt more alone than ever. There a few things lonelier than being amongst loved ones and still be solo. Ben….she had wanted more for him.  
Perhaps she would go back to Jakku, or Achtoo. Or anywhere that she could start again.  
As Poe hurried out, barely clothed-she couldn’t help but notice, and oh my-she shook her head and dressed before heading to the briefing room.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Poe couldn’t stop seeing her bare shoulders. The briefing didn’t help. Rey had maintained her personal style, embracing a new training outfit, which bared more of her skin than he could handle. All he could do was watch her neck, so casually existing, moving with her speech, her breath, every slight movement. It was mesmerizing.  
He went to the hanger after, needing to be productive. Needing anything to get his mind off those shoulders.  
He managed to lose himself in the X-wing, seeing all the skies before him. Skies he wanted to share with her, but knew it was his fate to travel alone.  
“Poe?”  
Her voice could always find him. No matter where he was.


End file.
